


rise of the jedi phoenixes

by cap9516bucky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap9516bucky/pseuds/cap9516bucky
Summary: luke skywalker and Bella Kenobi go back to save the mom and dad that they never knew.





	rise of the jedi phoenixes

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own anything

One: last two standing   
Bella looked at Luke who was standing next to the pyre made for Anakin Skywalker Jedi master funeral. She hands luke the lit torch who then lights the pyre.  
After a few minutes had passed the pair is shocked to see to the force ghost of Obi wan and his old master Qui -Gon Jinn. 

Hi, dad said Bella Obi wan tells luke that one thing that he never told Luke was that Bella was his daughter and a Jedi Knight.   
You are? He asked her.   
Ya you never put the parts together She sings with a grin. Alright, you two ! called Obi wan with a light laugh.  
You make think of Me and Anakin He says. We have some big news for you because if you are successful.  
You will get know your fathers and mothers said Jinn   
What cried Bella who looks now toward force ghost of Anakin. He tells luke and Bella that they will send back in time to master Yoda and Obi wan who will help save Anakin and republic from the dark side.   
With one look at each other, They say   
We will do it.  
Just close your eyes and We will take of the rest said Anakin.   
When they open their eyes they are on a gunship with Obi wan and Anakin going to fight Count Dooku on Geonosis.  
Who are they asked a clone trooper?  
Oh No thought luke before Bella said   
Knight Jinn and Knight Solo. Our master was killed in the big fight to save you two said luke.   
Ok, no need to fight each other save it for Dooku said Obi wan as the fighter makes it the hanger bay.   
We will fight him together anakin said Obi wan as Anakin attacks him. He runs toward the fight as Bella says no  
w I know where luke gets his skills from.   
Luke and Anakin are sent flying to walls from Dooku's force lightning.   
Master Kendo and knight jinn said Dooku Let ‘s see the Jedi so called best fighters he called out.   
She took one quick breath as she threw herself into the fight with not knowing it yet dad. She thinks well this where luke get his craziness from.  
My my the young girl is worthy to be by your side Obi wan said Dooku. Girl where is your master he asked while blocking my saber hit making me jump around him and obi wan.   
Dead I said while thinking it’s not the total lie.   
The three of us was in a saberlock He spun around swinging his lightsaber to hit me and dad in the leg and arm with one clean move. Somehow he got me on my left side and him on his right side right before he finished us Anakin jumped up and blocked the attack. Brave of boy he called out he and Anakin begun a lightsaber dance. Obi wan throws his saber at Anakin.  
He grabs it and works in smoothly into the dance. 

Out of the corner of my eye,  
I could make luke still out from the force lightning attack. With what little force energy that we had left between the two of us.  
We got luke now lying on my feet still out. Anakin was looking to win the fight when Dooku got the upper hand ( Literally ) by cutting left arm off and forcing pushing him to obi wan's feet.   
While Dooku was doing this I kept hearing a light tapping noise. It’s Yoda.   
Dooku sees him while throwing parts of the wall at him.  
He just uses the force like a net and sits them aside. I was shocked when Dooku threw lighting at the green Jedi master.   
Yoda grabs it in his hands forms it into a ball throwing back at Dooku.   
Well, my master,  
it looks like this can’t be won with our force use but by who is better with a lightsaber said Dooku. He pulls out his red one flinging out it out to the side and in front of him as Yoda drops his walking stick and pulls out his green lightsaber. Flipping over Dooku’s head trying not to be hit and hit at the same time but I could tell that the sith had a Jedi at some point because he met Yoda move for move.  
Yoda proves me right when he says fought well your my young padawan.   
By this he knows he is will be beaten when he forced pushed a berm begun to fall toward us. By this point, I was the only Jedi still awake to even try and help stop it from falling on us .   
Huh, what happening asked obi wan is waking as some clones and pamde runs into the landing bay.   
I helped him up with Padme's help got him and me to the ship just as a barely there luke helps Anakin in.   
Luke looks at me with a wide girn on his face   
We had a light bond with each other do to who our dads are.   
Are we going to tell them who we are?  
We will tell obi wan, Yoda and ankian.   
And they will believe us but I have a very good feeling that they will.


End file.
